Our Lives Are Worth More Than This
by Daxx Von UberCore IIV
Summary: Camellia and her three friends are known amongst the Slytherin girls as a group not to mess with. But when a 3rd year Hufflepuff is seen flirting with a high-status Slytherin boy. All hell breaks loose, a prank goes wrong, and someone ends up dead.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N. This story is set in Harry Potter's 3rd year. I'll try to keep up with the canon as best as possible. Also, I know there are several typos in here. If you find one please, please PM me. Don't write it in a comment. Thanks. Please rate and review!!]

--

The gentle, rhythmic rumble of the Hogwarts express was a lulling sound that returning students love with all their heart. Our "hero", Camellia Pietsch, was sitting down, her long legs under her thighs Indian Cross-legged style, her head propped against the air-conditioned glass, she could feel the last breaths of summer gasping faintly behind the glass. The kids around her began to move in slow motion, she slowly drifted off into a light sleep. Lavender covered hills began to fill her dreaming head. A fantasy world where the sky was always baby blue and the grass was always the colour of uncut emeralds. Her world was sucked away by the squealing sounds of horny schoolgirls prancing down the hallway, their stupid mating cries echoing through the whole car. Four little Gryffindor girls jumping and giggling their way down the hallway. Camellia's head throbbed with each step they took. "Hey, Cammie look. Third years, what do you think they're so happy about? Methinks it's their pregnancy tests coming in negative!" Camellia's short and slightly chubby black headed friend said. The whole compartment burst into laughter. "I hate those kind of people." Camellia said, eyeing the door with a look that could freeze blood.

The black headed girl turned back to the group in the car. "Hey you know what would be fun? Truth or DARE!!" The car moaned with agony... "Not this please." and skinny redhead said. "Esme, you are so stupid." A blonde girl in the corner said looking up from her book. '101 Easy Love Potions for Teenage Witches' Esme snorted, "At least I can get a guy naturally. He is so over come by my charm that I don't have to use smelly love potion." The blonde girl threw her book down and stood up. "AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAT-ASS!" she screeched. Esme retaliated, "AT LEAST MY GRANDMOTHER DOESN'T TURN INTO A UGLY BLACK MONSTER WHEN SHE GET'S P.O'd." The blonde girl picked up her book and was about to throw it at Esme when the redhead stood up. "Esme. Avis. Calm down. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes. We'd best be putting our robes on. We don't want a repeat of last year. Besides, what if some hot 7th years walked by? They'd think we were a bunch of 3rd years. We don't want that. Now do we?" The girl sat down and smoothed her starched skirt out. Cammie leaned over and whispered to the girl. "Thanks Marcy, they where really starting to piss me off." Marcy turned and smiled at Cammie. One by one each girl stood up and scuffled out of the compartment to go to the changing rooms. Soon it was Cammie's turn. She stood up to walk out tripping over Avis's foot which was conveniently stuck out. She walked down to the changing rooms. She searched for one that was vacant once finding one she pulled back the black curtains and stepped in. She undressed slowly, uninterested in hurrying. One she arrived at her skirt she zipped up the side zipper on it and noticed that it was rather snug. She winched when it caught her skin in the zipper. "Maybe I could get Madam Pomfrey to let those darts she made last year out." She folded her regular clothes and walked out. "Why is my skirt so tight?" she wondered as she uncomfortably shuffled back to the compartment. "Oh well, it's not a catastrophe."

Cammie sat back down on the plush seats of her compartment, Marcy was pulling at the collar of her shirt. "It's a little tight." she said. "Your neck got fat." Esme said with a cynical tone in her voice. "Yeah my skirt is really tight." Cammie added, "I guess we finally got those curves in the right places!" she said laughing. Avis snorted "I've had those for a while." she said cupping her breasts in her long hands. The compartment burst into laughter. "We all know you." Cammie said in a rather bored voice as she started into space. "Oh my God, did you guys see Laura McDermontt. She turned into quite the whore over summer!" Esme whispered desperately trying to break the awkward silence. "What makes you think that?" Marcy asked, looking through the old July issue of The Emerald Wand, a well known Witch fashion magazine. "Because she was ALLL OVVVER Terence Higgs today! No one touches my baby!!" she wailed. Cammie snorted "He's not your baby yet." Esme turned and play slapped her shoulder. "He damn will be! Anyway, yeah, she wall all over him. Even though she's a damn Hufflepuff!" The rest of the girls shook their heads. "I'm sick of girls in other Houses messing with our stock!" Avis chuckled. "They should be taught a lesson. And I vote Camellia Peitsch to be our star teacher." she said raising her dainty hand. Cammie raised her head from the rather uncomfortable position on the glass. "Eh…what would I do?" she asked.

"Beat them up, mess with their mind, screw with their hearts, you know the Camellia special." Avis said, her face inches away from Cammie's.

"Show them hell." she said sternly.

"Alright, but what's in it for me?" Cammie asked slowly inching her head back.

"What ever you want." Avis said coldly.

Esme sat in between Cammie and Marcy and leaned over. "We'll get it." she said , looking into Cammie's eyes like a 7 year old child who was promised candy. "We will."

"Fine." Cammie said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Avis said clapping her hands together. "I'll start thinking of a plan!" she said running her hand through her hair. "It will be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was in silence, Avis and Esme were fuming, arms crossed with angry frowns on their face, Avis, however was trying to hide her anger behind her hand, but you could feel the hostility in the air. Marcy and Cammie talked quietly to let the two girls fume in peace. "I think the candy-lady will be coming by soon." Marcy said in a desperate attempt to break the anger. "Are you guys going to get anything?" she asked innocently. "It's the last time we'll see her until next year, which is our last!" she said, a bright smile creeping across her face. "I dunno…." Esme replied while looking down at the carpet. "I'm on a diet." Avis sighed, "Esme you're always on a diet." she said impatiently. "Just give up." Esme opened her mouth to let loose a clever comeback she'd probably been working on for an hour. But, the sweets lady saved the day. "Anything off the trolley, sweethearts?" she asked with a sunny smile.  
"Yeah." Cammie said. "I'll have three packages of Jelly Slugs, four Pumpkin Pasties, four Chocolate Frogs and a pack of Drooble's please."

"Sure thing dear!" she said happily as she handed Cammie her sweets.

"Thank you."

"Any time dear Camellia, please tell your mother I said hello." the old woman said counting up the cost of Cammie's purchase.

"Yes ma'am."

"That will be 10 Sickles dearie."

Cammie handed over the silver coins to the woman.

"Thank you very much sweetheart. Would anybody else like something?" she asked, eyes scanning the compartment. The three other girls shook their head in unison. "Alrighty then, good day ladies." she said pushing the trolley forwards. Cammie turned back to her friend, hands full of sweet treasures, "Aww, c'mon guys you make me feel fat!" she said laughing. "I'm going to save these for later when you guys will start to want something," she said, stuffing her purse with candy. "Man, I feel like a chipmunk hoarding my stash, you know?" The compartment's other residents chuckled slightly and then went back to their angsting. Marcy continued reading The Emerald Wand and looked defeated. "OH!" she squealed. Practically throwing the magazine down. "We're HERE!" she yelled arms flailing. "C'mon guys! Let's go!" she cried while leaping forward and grabbing her luggage, elbowing Esme in the right temple in the process. She ran out of the doors like no other. "She seems very excited." Avis snorted. "Probably excited about all the learning she'll be doing. Nerd…." The other two girls were too busy grabbing their carry-ons to listen, or even care about Avis's snooty remark. Avis gave up and prepared her own luggage too, the three girls hobbled of the train, legs pulsating from lack of blood. The sleepy but excited girls slowly walked to the carriages where they saw Marcy waiting like a good friend should. Cammie never noticed before how pretty her friend had gotten over the years, her hair had gone from orangey-red to a lovely auburn colour and her skin seemed flawless, (Marcy's freckles of course don't count as flaws, no matter how much she insisted they did.) Cammie felt a strange feeling rush through her. "Am I jealous?" she wondered. "Yeah I am…"

The girls jogged up to Marcy and took a seat in the carriage. "Thanks for reserving a carriage for us!" Avis joked. "Princesses should be treated right!" she said, the girl erupted into a mad fit of giggles. "I'll be Terry's princess one day!" Esme said. "Just you guys wait." "I don't think Tewwy-Wewwy likes whales." Avis said play kicking Esme in the shin. "More cushion for the pushin'" Esme said poking her belly chub. "Hm, well, I guess he likes being caught in a pool of blubber!" Avis exclaimed puffing her cheeks up, mocking Esme. "Alright you two." Cammie said. "We all know you two have the hots over Terry, let the poor man have some peace." she said. "Well you can't talk Cammie, I heard you sure wore Marcus Flint out last year, AND, over the summer. You sure have a peculiar taste in men," she said sticking her front teeth out like a beaver. "Shut-up!" Cammie laughed. "What Marcus and I did is none of your bloody business." "Ooooh." Esme purred. "Tell us everythiiiiing." she said. Making sure to draw out the 'I' "Hm, you guys act just like 3rd years." Cammie said turning her head from her friends who were all ears. "Wait, speaking of 3rd years…" Marcy started. "What about our plan against Laura and her posse?" she asked. Avis thought her a moment, "Hmm, don't you worry, I'll think of something," she told them confidently. "Meanwhile I'm going to scan the stock, if you know what I mean." The other three girls nodded. "Yes dear, we all know you're checking out the guys." Cammie looked rather bored with her friend. "What can I say? I'm one-forth Veela." Avis boasted. "The men love me." she said puffing out her chest. "Then why do you have a love potion book?" Esme asked. "So I can learn how to get a man, even if my natural looks don't work…wait a minute. We could use those against the 3rd years." she said. "May we PLEASE talk about this in the morning." Cammie groaned. The old and worn carriage began to move forward gaining speed with each second. Cammie looked out on the horizon blocked by trees. She was unsure if she was ready to start her 6th year at Hogwarts.


End file.
